eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Yurei
“I go where my sisters cannot, I see what my sisters cannot, I do what my sisters cannot or will not do. I go into the dark places so my sisters do not have to, I face the evil in its lair so they do have to, and I lie and dissemble so my sisters need not to. I do not share my sisters’ glories, but it is enough for me to know they CAN because of my efforts.” Yurei aka ‘Stalker’ So-called the ‘Shemarrian Ninjas’, the Yurei Elite has only recently come to be known among the ranks of the EShemar in the aftermath of the Shemarrian Civil War. To those who are most familiar with the EShemar/Shemarrians, the Yurei seems to be a late development of the SCW, appearing some time after Progen technology had spread among the Ecotroz Tribes, and possibly soon after the Ghost Riders broke their self-imposed sequestration away from the other Tribes. Other possible sources of the evolution of the Yurei Elite may have been several EShemar expeditions to Japan and elsewhere, where specialized cybernetic/bionic assassins and special ops soldiers are known to exist and operate. Certainly the name given to them- Yurei-(‘ghost’ in Japanese) would suggest a Far Eastern connection or inspiration. The Yurei would appear to be a fusion of Male Scouts and Berserkers in terms of physical capabilities, though all thus far observed have been female in gender. Yurei have been variously ascribed to extreme Rites of Upgrade, or the Progen offspring of Berserkers and EShemar Males, Berserkers and Pariahs/Reclaimed, or of Ghost Riders and Ecotroz Shemar. It is equally unknown if Yurei are modified from existing Shemarrians or are ‘born’ as is. Physically they are optimized for covert operations; recon, infiltration, intelligence gathering, assassination, and sabotage, and their core programming emphasizes espionage and unconventional warfare. Description Yurei are shorter than their Shemmarian/EShemar Warrior sisters, but more slender than Spinster/Healers. Their head antennae are more slender and more easily concealed in their hair. They eschew the heavier armor favored by most Shemarrians in favor of special skintight bodysuits of molecular-bond micro-plate. They also favor such weapons as vibro-katanas, vibro-garrotes, wire-traps, crossbows, and other silent assassination or sniper weapons. They are not as strong or as durable as their larger kin, but the Yurei are more agile, possess faster reflexes, and are faster. While a Shemar Warrior or Chieftain may prefer a loud, powerful, intimidating weapon that can knock out a tank or power armor in one shot, Yurei prefer weaponry that is quick, silent and accurate, able to remove a head from the rest of the body in one motion, or pierce armor and take out a heart with one trigger-pull. Yurei rarely use Warmounts, another sharp departure from their fellow Tribeswomen, but often use transportation acquired from other sources (however, they will avoid large cumbersome forms of transport like robots), and rarely become attached to a vehicle (typically they’ll steal or use a vehicle for a single mission, then dispose of/abandon it) or mount. Yurei have nothing against Shemarrian Wolfs or other ‘pets’, and indeed many possess symbiotic ‘animal familiars’ to assist them in their duties, but eschew anything that hinders their ability to move quickly and (optimally) quietly. With more details coming out about the Shemarrian Civil War, revelations of the Yurei Elite has led to rampant speculation about their role in a number of incidents late in the conflict. Yurei are now suspected of having infiltrated several Titan Works facilities prior to their capture by the EShemar, and the effective neutralization, in several cases, of forces mobilizing against the EShemar, including the Republicans’ abortive effort to seize a Hawkmoon-held Titan Works factory in the wilds of Pennsylvania territory. Several efforts by the CS and other nations to acquire material intel on the Shemarrians have also mysteriously ended in failure, attributed to Yurei preemptive action. Farther afield, Yurei have been blamed for suspicious mishaps befalling other Shemarrian enemies, including guerilla activity and assassination attempts on Atlantis and in Europe. Ronins While recognized as an Elite class, the Yurei are not always accorded full honors due their station by their kinsmen and kinswomen. Many more traditional Warriors and Berserkers find fault with the ‘dishonorable’ tactics used by the Yurei, and regard the aloof and mysterious attitude cultivated by the Yurei as unjustifiably arrogant. In part, this is due to the fact that the nature of most of their missions keeps them apart from their Tribes(wo)men, and away from the eyes of witnesses to their valor. Rarely do the Yurei have the opportunity to join in battle on the field alongside their sisters and kindred where their courage can be witnessed and better appreciated, so for many EShemar, ignorance of what the Yurei really do has bred in many a mild disdain and contempt for the secretive Yurei. Many Male Shemarrians are also distrustful of the Yurei, seeing them as competition for the same espionage roles that the original ARCHIE-3 Males were arguably intended for, and which many EShemar men regard as their own specialty. The wiser and more experienced War Chiefs and Goddesses, however, DO appreciate what an Elite Yurei or two can do, and the sort of invaluable asset they represent. Ironically, though generally aloof among their own kind (though it is NOT unknown for Yurei Elite to have true friendships among other EShemar), Yurei have had arguably the most social contact with outsiders, either as unseen observers and spies, or as infiltrators. Many acquire specific skill sets to blend into specific societies (like CS Ironheart, the Relic, Free Quebec, MercTown, etc.), the better to blend in and acquire information, or perform strike operations. Though few go as deep cover as the original Pariahs (or, as it is claimed, some of the Reclaimed continue to do), the Yurei are as capable as any Spybot in the recon role. Space Ninjas In the advanced Shemarrian Star Nation of the Three Galaxies, it is rumored that the Yurei make up a Tribe of their own, the mysterious Shadowblades. In fact, Yurei are part of every Tribe and have no interest in forming their own. Though they might not be as appreciated as other classes and Elites, the Yurei are proudly loyal to their Tribes, and will serve the Shemar to their own destruction, if necessary. Abilities The following represents the common stats for the Yurei cyborg/gynoid. Like all EShemar, the Yurei are eligible for Rites of Upgrade and may request modification (subject to the approval of their Tribe superiors). Indeed, many Yurei have themselves modified to include substitute or additional weaponry added (See Options, under Weapons Systems). Sensors EM Detector The Yurei can sense the presence of EM systems, such as wiring, electrical apparatus, and surveillance bugs in a 20 ft radius. Special Systems Double Jointed Yurei Elite have incredibly flexible skeletal structures, specialized joints, and specialized myomer musculature that allows them to bend in ways that would put strain on even their larger sisters’ battle-chassis, such as being able to flex their arms and shoot behind themselves without penalty. This is further reflected in their high agility and bonuses. They also get a +5% to Escape Artist. White Noise Generator When the gynoid is moving at speeds of 10 of less, this system neutralizes any sounds in the immediate vicinity (10 ft radius) via an active ‘white noise’ projection system. Molecular Adhesion Pads Concealed under folds of synth-flesh in the hands and feet are molecular adhesion pads to assist the Yurei in climbing up sheer surfaces. Facial Disguise The Yurei can alter her facial features to mask her real appearance, including facial structure, hair color and length, and even voice alteration. The characteristic Shemarrian antennae can even be withdrawn into special sheaths in the head. Body Morph Disguise The Yurei can alter her body form through the activation of special myomer musculature systems; she can appear more buxom, flatter and more muscular, or even androgynous. This system can even alter the cyborg’s height by as much as 8 inches in either direction. Another added feature of this system is the ability to alter their fingerprints; the Yurei can change fingerprints simply by matching hands with the individual whose prints are to be duplicated. The nanotech ‘smartskin’ of the Yurei’s hands can instantly reconfigure to duplicate the pattern (though the data will be transmitted through the gynoid’s CPU to the appropriate hand). Electronic Countermeasure and Communications Sensor Suite Identical to that in the Shemarrian Males. Weapons Systems Finger Lasers (4, two each hand) Yurei lack the forearm lasers of their larger sisters (unless they have been otherwise modified by their Tribe’s Spinsters), but have smaller lasers in their fingers. Finger Claws The Yurei’s hands feature retractable vibroblades. Optional Accessory Systems Depending on the circumstances and individuals involved, Yurei can be modified with additional systems. Generally, Yurei avoid any augmentations that are too bulky, showy, or interfere with their ability to move quickly and quietly, and disguise themselves. Among individual customizations: * Several Yurei have had internal pockets concealed in their musculature for hiding small items * A Blood Rider Yurei has a flame-thrower built into her mouth/throat, doing 2d4 MD to an 10 ft area at a range of 60 ft, with enough fuel for 8 blasts. * One Yurei has had the following installed: laser eyes, laser digits built into her toes, laser emitters built into her breasts, a small laser fitted in her abdominal cavity (the emitter disguised as a jewel in her navel), a chemical spray system in her skin to dispense both incapacitating agents or synthetic pheromones, and several strands of braided monomolec-filament ‘Atlas wire’ woven into her, that could serve as both emergency line and as cutting tool. Nicknamed ‘Death Dancer’ or ‘Mata Hari’ by CS/FQ military intelligence, this particular Yurei supposedly single-handedly laid waste to an entire pirate group operating out of the Pirate Kingdom of Montreal and has eluded both CS and FQ intelligence operatives. The various Tribes have their own unique additions to their special operatives: * The Ghost Riders are suspected of outfitting their Yurei with computer-hacking interface and viral upload capabilities, similar to Japanese systems. * The Wayfinders include PPE sensors and TW enhancements in theirs. * The DarkWaters clan Yurei have webbed hands and feet for amphibious operations. * The Sapphire Cobras had added their ‘nano-venom’ weaponry to the claws of their Yurei, and supposedly also feature venom fangs and forked tongues. * The Silvermoons have had their claws silver-plated, similar to Naruni’s new line of vibro-weapons, giving them potential use against supernatural foes susceptible to silver poisoning. The Silvermoons are also reportedly interested in rumors originating with the expeditions to Japan of cyborgs using crescent-shaped throwing blades (see Rifts China: Heroes for details on Geofront cyborgs). Programming/Skills The EShemar shares all the basic Shemarrian programming, basic combat and espionage/reconnaissance. They also have the following skills: Note: Remember, EShemar can also learn additional skills similar to a Neural Intelligence; many Yurei put their additional skills towards Espionage, Rogue, or additional Weapons Proficiencies. Combat The Yurei isn't a combat unit, preferring stealth, hit and fade tactics, but is able to defend herself quite well when needed. Ecotroz The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points, but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Susceptible to levels 4, 8, and 12 of experience, and becoming IMMUNE at level 14 and up. Such Banishment causes the ‘bot to revert to its default robot programming. (OPTION: Ecotroz may become IMMUNE to Exorcism and Banishment with experience) Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch(takes 3 attacks). Psionic Abilities (EShemar Yurei have the standard EShemar psionic abilities of Object Read, Telemechanics, Telemechanical Possession, Telemechanic Mental Operation Yurei also have the following ADDITIONAL psionics: * Sixth Sense (2) * Mask ISP and Psionics (7) * Telekinetic Leap (8) * Presence Sense (4) -EShemar Yurei are considered to be MINOR Psychics, with 1d4x10 ISP +M.E. +1d6 per level of experience Special Equipment While Yurei have access to the arsenal of their Tribe, most Yurei prefer not to be encumbered with a lot of gear, and will try to ‘live off the land’ with regards to acquiring additional weaponry and equipment as they need it (this has the further benefit of not revealing their Shemarrian origins when they use weaponry that is not associated with the Shemar). They prefer light body armor that doesn’t encumber movement, and frequently wear disguising clothing to conceal their Shemarrian nature. Among their Tribesfolk, away from the prying eyes of outsiders, many Yurei emulate the Far East in wearing dark robes (MDC Plainclothes-type if they can acquire them) and a favorite melee weapon or two for ceremonial appearances. Depending on the mission and their circumstances, Yurei CAN and will use specialized equipment developed specially for them by the Shemar Spinsters/Tinkers, but will be especially careful not to let this gear be seen or fall into enemy hands. One notable exception to regular-use hardware is the Stalker Bodysuit. Stalker Bodysuits These are highly specialized suits of personal body armor that are exclusive to the EShemar Yurei. The suits incorporate multiple stealth technologies acquired/stolen from other sources such as Naruni Enterprises and the Republicans. The Yurei can interface directly with the bodysuit, effectively managing their stealth systems (anybody else trying to wear the suits and use them would be unable to, without psionic talents like Telemechanics). Weight: 12 lbs MDC: 85 Systems of Note Optical Invisibility Identical to the Naruni Systems: -20% to others to detect ambush/concealment, and only a 20% chance of showing up on thermal sensors. Blurr Camou The faster the wearer moves, the greater the distortion; at speeds of 3 or less, no bonus, 4-10; -1 to strike the wearer, 10-16; -2 to strike, 16-22; -3 to strike, 23 or greater, -4 to strike Molecular Adhesion Pads Larger than those integrated into the Yurei themselves, these pads on the arms, hands, feet, legs, and back, allow the Yurei to scale seemingly impossible heights, and even ‘park’ themselves on sheer surfaces. Gyro-Stabilized Armature Mounted on a shoulder and controlled by direct link, this is a powered armature that holds and stabilizes a weapon (such as a rifle or rocket launcher) for firing. +2 to strike on a called shot in addition to any other bonuses. Folds across the back/shoulders when not in use. Category:Elite Category:Castes Category:Shemarrian Category:Yurei Category:Psionic Powers Category:Stalker Bodysuit